Little Hakyeon (Drabble)
by Hapdee61
Summary: Perpaduan antara gula dan teh, memang cocok. Bagaimana jika perpaduan, antara anak kecil dengan sifatnya yang berubah-ubah, cengeng. Kita gabungkan dengan anak senior high school tingkat pertama, yang malas, kesepian, dan pendiam. Di taruh di satu rumah. [ Neo / LeoN fic ] VIXX.


-Little Hakyeon-

Drabble (1)

* Cha Hakyeon (5 masuk 6 tahun)

* Jung Taekwoon (15 tahun)

* Jung Wonshik (ayah Taekwoon)

* Cha Hongbin (ayah Hakyeon)

* Cha Sanghyuk (ibu Hakyeon)

* other...

Note : Karya asli dari otakku, jangan plagiat, atau copas. Itu gak keren brrooo ┐(´д｀)┌

.

Typo's

.

-[ First impression ]-

Taekwoon menatap jarum jam yang terus berputar, dengan wajah murung dan malas.

Hari ini memang hari minggu. Tetapi Taekwoon sama sekali tidak merasakan yang namanya 'liburan'. Ayahnya selalu saja bekerja tanpa henti, dari senin sampai minggu, dan selalu pulang jam 11 atau setengah 12 malam.

Yang pasti, di jam itu, Taekwoon sudah pergi tidur.

Kesepian? Oh ya, memang.

Walaupun Taekwoon anak terkenal di sekolah, banyak mempunyai sahabat. Ia masih tetap kesepian. Ia butuh teman di rumah, yang akan mendengar semua ocehan nya.

Sahabatnya disekolah, tidak mungkin akan terus berada dirumahnya, dan menemaninya kan?

Ya, Taekwoon hanya butuh teman. Bukan para maid dan butler, yang selalu berada di rumah nya, yang dikatakan sangat luas. Bukan lukisan yang ayahnya pajang, dan juga bukan tembok, yang ia bisa ajak berbicara.

Ayahnya kaya raya. Hidup Taekwoon penuh kemewahan yang berlimpah. Uang berapa pun yang Taekwoon minta, akan selalu ayahnya berikan.

Tapi, Taekwoon tidak butuh itu semua.

Sejak ibunya meninggal dunia, di saat ia baru saja 9 tahun, sangat membuat Taekwoon shok. Karena, sejak dulu ia selalu berada di samping ibunya, dan ibunya akan terus menemaninya. Sekarang, ibunya sudah tiada, dan rasa sepi, benar-benar banyak.

Jam 10 siang.

Taekwoon belum lapar.

Dia hanya sedang malas.

Ya, malas sekali...

Drrrrrtttt...

Iphone Taekwoon bergetar.

Taekwoon langsung membaca pesan yang dikirim padanya.

( From Ayah : Woon, nanti sepupu jauh ayah, akan datang ke rumah. Dia akan menitipkan anaknya, dua bulan dirumah kita. Ayah sudah setuju, menurut ayah, anaknya akan menjadi teman untukmu bukan? Ayah tahu kamu kesepian. Tapi anak sepupu ayah, sangat lucu, dan pastinya akan cepat kamu jadikan teman. )

Taekwoon terdiam beberapa saat.

Kemudian ia tersenyum simpul. Akhirnya, dia punya teman di rumah.

Apa anaknya seumuran dengan nya? Atau lebih tua?

Taekwoon menatap dirinya di cermin.

Kaus merah, dan celana hitam. Tidak jelek.

Taekwoon langsung pergi keluar kamarnya, lalu turun dari tangga, dan terduduk di sofa, ruang tamu.

Ia memencet remot televisi, dan mencari channel yang ia suka.

Sambil menunggu 'teman' nya datang, ia hanya akan menonton televisi dulu.

.

.

.

Tingg... Tongg..

Seorang maid ingin membukakan pintu rumah, tetapi di cegah oleh Taekwoon, yang langsung berlari menuju pintu.

Cklekkk...

Glupp...

Taekwoon tegang.

Entah mengapa ia jadi tegang.

Sosok wanita paruh baya, dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya, dan baju yang pasti terlihat mahal.

Koper di tangan nya, yang bergambar robot, menjelaskan semuanya.

Pasti itu punya anaknya. Apa ia lebih muda dari Taekwoon?

"Halo, tante." Taekwoon berbungkuk.

"Taekwoon ya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Iya."

"Maaf ya Taekwoon. Tante tidak bisa lama-lama, ini ajak Hakyeon masuk" wanita itu menarik seseorang yang berada di belakangnya, dan mencengkram celana nya.

Jengg!

Anak kecil yang memakai jaket coklat, rambut coklatnya yang bersinar terkena matahari, dan mata sipitnya yang memandang Taekwoon penuh rasa ingin tahu. Bibir merah muda dan mungil tersebut, hanya terus mengemuti permen lollipop. Oh jangan lupakan, saat ia mendongak melihat Taekwoon, dengan imutnya.

Taekwoon ikut memandang anak kecil tersebut.

Taekwoon mengernyit heran. Ia yakin, bukan ini orangnya kan?

Tidak mungkin anak kecil, sangat kecil malah.

"Dimana anak tante?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Loh? Ini anak tante. Namanya Cha Hakyeon. Hakyeon, ini Kak Taekwoon" Taekwoon sedikit tersedak. Jika anak kecil seperti ini, namanya bukan menjadi teman, pasti penganggu.

"Halo. Kak Taekwoon" anak itu tersenyum manis, lalu kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Ah, uh ya" Taekwoon mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah sayang. Mama jalan ya. Ingat, nanti video call saja ya sama mama?" wanita itu, berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya itu.

"Ya. Hanya dua bulan kan ma?"

"Yap.. Yang baik ya sayang" wanita itu mengacak rambut anaknya. Lalu menyerahkan koper bergambar robot, pada Taekwoon.

"Jja! Mama jalan!"

Taekwoon hanya terbengong, dan tak tahu harus apa. Ia hanya memandangi mobil audy hitam yang sudah berlaju keluar gerbang rumahnya.

Sampai sebuah tarikan, terasa di ujung bajunya.

"Kak Taekwoon. Aku lapar"

"Ya Tuhan." batin Taekwoon geram.

End.

Tenang aja setiap chapter bakal end.. Tapi masih ada lagi kok chapnya. Soalnya drabble pendek-pendek (•ω•)

Thanks yang nge-fav, nge-komen, nge-read. Kalian is da besttttt! ≧∇≦


End file.
